1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fishing reel. More specifically, the present invention relates to a fishing reel that is adapted to be attached to a fishing rod for winding and releasing fishing line.
2. Background Information
Generally, a fishing reel has a reel unit, a spool rotatably attached to the reel unit, and a handle for rotating the spool. The spool is attached to a spool shaft supported by the reel unit. The handle is non-rotatably attached to a handle shaft, which is disposed in parallel with the spool shaft.
In this type of fishing reel, a trolling reel, which is a relatively large dual-bearing reel for so-called big game fishing of big fish such as swordfish and tuna, is known. Japanese Patent Application Publication 2000-262196 discloses an example of such trolling reel.
In fishing with this type of trolling reel, an angler catches a fish by trailing terminal tackle connected to fishing line from a moving boat so that the terminal tackle follows behind the boat. Generally, such a boat is equipped with a fish finder. A navigator verbally gives the angler information acquired by the fish finder, such as the state of sea floor, and fish water depth. Thus, the angler trails a lure at the fish water depth based on the information. In return, the angler verbally gives the navigator information about the current fishing situation, or whether a fish strikes, such that the navigator can change the boat speed or the travel direction of the boat based on the information.
When above conventional trolling reel is used, information such as the current fishing situation, or whether a fish strikes can be conveyed only verbally from the angler to the navigator. Accordingly, it is difficult for the navigator who is far from the angler to acquire the information, in the case, for example, where the angler is fighting as a fish strikes. Particularly when a fish strikes, frequent connection is necessary between the angler and the navigator to suitably change the boat speed or the travel direction of the boat through cooperation between the angler and the navigator. However, such information of the current fishing situation or whether a fish strikes is not conveyed to the navigator properly, the navigator cannot suitably change the boat speed, or the travel direction of the boat. This may affect the fishing result.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved fishing reel, fishing information display apparatus, and fishing information display system that overcome the problems of the conventional art. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.